


Falling Again

by Chanze74



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanze74/pseuds/Chanze74
Summary: "I don’t love you like that Baek......I don’t think I ever will."Those were his final words to him. After debating to himself for a thousandth time. Preparing for the worse than for the best, it all came down to this. Then.........nothing, not an apology nor an explanation as to why? He just slowly disappeared as if he never existed. He never bothered to look for him, afraid of what he'll find out. Afraid that he'll feel pain again. Yes...he's a coward for not trying enough, for not looking for answers. He just accepted, tried to at least, that a ten year old friendship ended with those short phrases.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 8





	Falling Again

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how this story will go but please bear with this ajumma. Not my first story but that was a long time ago with another group that I really liked. Now the first into male/male relationship. I just like ChanBaek so much. No not delusional, I know they're just best friends but hey, it's my story to tell hehehe. Plus Baekhyun is just pretty, prettier than most girls I know. Imagine if Baekhyun is a real girl, wouldn't she and Chanyeol make a perfect couple?

"I don’t love you like that Baek......I don’t think I ever will."

Those were his final words to him. After debating to himself for a thousandth time. Preparing for the worse than for the best, it all came down to this. Then.........nothing, not an apology nor an explanation as to why? He just slowly disappeared as if he never existed. He never bothered to look for him, afraid of what he'll find out. Afraid that he'll feel pain again. Yes...he's a coward for not trying enough, for not looking for answers. He just accepted, tried to at least, that a ten year old friendship ended with those short phrases.

"Papa?"... a five year old chubby little boy, with wide eyes full of tears came running into his papa's room. Wiping chubby pink wet cheeks, trying to dry it.

Baekhyun who was sitting on the bed with the newly dried laundry, folding them was a bit startled when the door abruptly opened revealing his little man as he fondly call him.

"Why, what happened baby?!" He said, kneeling in front of his son with a look of concern, wiping the tears and combing his hair away from his face.

The said child sniffled trying to control his sobbing.

"Nini took my gummies again!" He said. "Sed ee will share aff but put it all in is mouth!" then the little boy wailed. More tears fell from his wide eyes to his already tear stained rosy cheeks.

"Soo, sshh ok sshh! Papa will talk to uncle Kris about your gummies ok? I will tell him what Jongin had done, now calm down and stop crying.” Telling his little one as softly as he could. Hugging and rubbing his back to hush his little man.

As the wailing turned into sniffles he gently peeled Kyungsoo away from his chest, wiping his tears again. He smiled to his son pinching his cheeks a little.

“So how does my little man feel now?” he asked

The boy just sighed and looked at him. ”I’m still mad at Nini. I will not play wit eem again.” The boy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest huffing.

Baekhyun tried to keep a straight face. Like this never ever happened before when the truth is, he couldn’t count just how many times Kyungsoo and Jongin fought over the silliest things. From gummy bears to toys to who slept longer or burped the loudest.

“OK if you say so my prince. Now wipe that pout off your face and help papa fold the clothes so we can start cooking dinner ok?”

“Yes papa!” Smiling, Kyungsoo hurriedly went up the bed and helped folding the clothes with his little hands. He loves helping in the kitchen. Watching his papa prepare and cook his favorite dishes. 

After the folding even the father and son went to the kitchen to prepare and cook dinner for the two of them. Kyungsoo loved beef so his father is preparing galbitang that he has pre boiled already with lots of veggies because he want his little prince to grow big and strong.

In the middle of preparing dinner the doorbell rings which he knows already who. Telling Kyungsoo to get the door while he finish cleaning the kitchen.

Kyungsoo came back huffing to him and clung to his hand. Like the usual after fights of course Jongin came to say sorry with the help of his daddy and papa.

“Hey Baek I believe someone came to say sorry.” Kris, trying to take his son off behind him who was clinging like a koala.

“Sowwy Soo.” Came a little voice behind the tall man while his son just hmmph! behind him. Baekhyun chuckled at the scene. Jongin peeking behind his dad then looking up for help. His pretty eyes trying not to cry. Just then his papa kneeled and gave something to the little boy and whispered in his ear patting his bum gently.

Jongin then came out of his hiding and slowly made his way to Baekhyun then bowing.

“Hello uncle Baek. Soo, papa made hotteok, I brought you some, papa added nuts because you love them we know you love them.” Jongin trying to peek behind him to see the smaller boy. Kyungsoo whined behind Baekhyun wiggling and stomping his little feet a bit. 

“Soo, are you still mad at Nini, don’t worry uncle Kris is going to buy you a jar of gummies and you don’t have to share it with Nini. You can have it all to yourself.” Upon hearing this Jongin pouted behind to his papa who gave him a reprimanding look which made the boy pout more.

Kyungsoo who was still hiding behind his papa spoke in his little voice, “ Weely uncle Jun?” Peeking a little behind his papa.

Junmyeon who is behind his husband Kris came kneeling slowly to reach Kyungsoo’s eye level and smiled.

“Of course! I will make sure Nini won’t ask for some, right Nini?” Patting his son’s head who is still holding the tray of hotteok in his skinny arms. “Ummhmm.” Nodding his head and smiling at Kyungsoo.

“But papa said it’s better to share, right papa?” Looking up to Baekhyun for approval the elder nodded.

“So I will still give Nini some but ee as to be a good boy.” Nini gave his biggest cheesy smile to his best friend. Kyungsoo giggled and came out of hiding. Taking the food in the others arms as they walked side by side to the dining area, talking how to divide the said treat.

The parents just looked at them fondly shaking their heads. It’s almost always like these, the little one’s going on fights them coming to them like they received the cruelest injustice then making up with their favorite sweets.

“I cannot believe Nini does not listen to me to not take Soo’s gummies. He has a jar of them in the kitchen. I don’t know what’s in Soo’s gummies that he keeps on eating them but ignore the ones in my kitchen?!” Jungmyeon’s baffled face looking at Baekhyun.

“I don’t know, we shop in the grocery place, I believe we also buy the same gummy bear. Anyway why don’t you guys have dinner here since I cooked a lot.”

“Why do you think we’re here, just to apologize?’ Kris butted in. “ I know you cook a lot specially when Kyungsoo is upset that’s why we’re here!” Junmyeon elbowed his husband who just laughed.

“Oh don’t play dumb hyung, I know it’s your idea.” Baekhyun laughed as he walked to the dining area.

"Oh and I know why your son is doing what he's doing but I won't babble my son's secret. It's a secret between us men." Kris smugly said as he followed the two friends in the dining room.

They had a wonderful dinner. Sharing stories about their jobs and their children. Baekhyun met Junmyeon and Kris during college days, when the two were already living together. They instantly clicked even if Kris came from a very well off family in China. He’s very down to earth. Baekhyun saw how his Junmyeon hyung tried his best to win Yifans (Kris’s Chinese name) family. Coming to his boyfriend’s hometown in China every summer, wooing them. Well he succeeded in earning their trust even if Kris was supposedly to wed a Chinese heir but somewhere along the way the supposed heir went to pursue another love.

That’s when Junmyeon earned Kris’s family’s love. The scandal caused such a rift to the Wu and Hwang family that In order to save face, Kris’s parents introduced Junmyeon as his fiance when the two went to visit them during the Christmas holidays. Junmyeon was soo happy telling the story to him when they came back from China. He remembers how his hyung was crying while retelling the whole scene. He can see the stars in Junmyeon’s eyes.

This was his inspiration to finally confess to his first love. Though his ending wasn’t as happy as his hyung, at least he has said it. He went out in the open and he never regrets it. He never regretted what he said and did even if he seemed pathetic, he was and is honest with himself and to his ex best friend. Even if the look he gave him hurt more than what he said, he never regretted it. He never have to think about the what if’s, that’s what he told himself till today.

As the Wu family were getting ready to go home which is like just a fence over, Kris told his husband to go on as he has something to tell Baekhyun. The look on the man’s face told him it’s serious so he told Kyungsoo to go get ready to wash up and wait for him in his room.

“So what is it hyung?” He asked, leaning by the door with his hands in his pocket.

“Have you heard, about the rumor?” Looking straight to Baekhyun’s eyes. The latter looked a bit confused.

“About what? There has been a lot of rumors going on, though nothing of them interests me.” Trying to erase a certain someone that came to his mind.

“About Chanyeol. I believe he’s going to take over the business since the old Park is not in a very good health.” Looking at Baekhyun inquisitively. Trust Kris to be straight forward.

“So, what does that rumor got to do with me?” Being a little sassy, though he can’t help but feel a bit nervous hearing that name again after six years.

“Well you work at one of those businesses Baek. If he does plan to come back and take over, your meetings will be inevitable, that’s what I think.” The older told him, forehead furrowed.

“Well then I’ll make sure to report everything that needs to be reported. Other than that I don’t think any other meetings with him is needed.“ He said it nonchalantly.

“Are you sure about this Baekhyun, cause if….”

“Yes hyung, I’m sure. “ Cutting what Kris wanted to say. “I’ll be ok. You don’t have to take me away and hide me under your wings. You’ve already done that and I’ll forever be grateful.” Smiling to the taller one.

Kris sighed loudly and opened his long arms for Baekhyun. The other laughed out loud but gave in and hugged the man.

“You know you’ll always be my baby brother right? Whatever happens me and Junmyeon will be beside you, ok?” Rubbing his back supportively.

“I know, just don’t be too protective. I’m already 26 years old with a five year little boy, I feel like fifteen again whenever you give me that protective brother lecture. I never even experienced that with Baekbom.” His voice muffled by Kris shirt. The taller chuckled and released him messing his hair.

“Yah!” Baekhyun retaliating but his lips quirked into a smile.

“Just make sure Junmyeon hyung does not hear about this right now? You know his stand about the whole thing.” Baekhyun reminded Kris while waving goodbye.

“Yeah, I know.” The taller showed his gummy smile as he waved back, “Goodnight Baek!”

Closing the door Baekhyun smiled and shook his head heading to his son’s bedroom who apparently finished washing up changing into his pj’s and was already sleeping at the edge of the bed.

Smiling, he picked him up, placing him in the middle of his bed and covering him with his favorite Spongebob comforter. Kissing his forehead, he put off the lights leaving the bed side lamp on in case he needed to go to the toilet.

He went back to the kitchen to clean everything. It was close to ten in the evening when he finished. Now is his alone time, since it’s the weekend he’s allowed to have alone time. Filling the tub and adding his favorite oil he carefully dipped himself in the tub.

Sighing in relief he let himself submerge in his bath. Closing his eyes he inhaled the luscious scent of vanilla, resting his head on the folded towel he placed on the edge of the tub. He also lighted some lavender candles to complete the relaxing atmosphere.

Opening his eyes he recalled Kris’ and his conversation. He meant what he told the elder. If ever those rumors were true, the meetings between him and Chanyeol will be about work, business nothing more nothing less. Though the part about seeing him again he’s still unsure. After his confession the said man avoided him like the plague and if they do accidentally met in the hallway he looks at him like a contagious disease which hurt him too much more that the " I don’t love you" line. They were best friends for fuckin sake, ten years. Did Chanyeol think him confessing his undying love will turn him into a pervert? Cause really, that’s what he freakin felt. The few times they accidentally bumped in the hallway he felt like the giant is so scared he’s going to jump him or rape him. Homophobic much?! That’s what he told himself. So that’s why he looks at Kris and Junmyeon like he wanted to puke what he ate a week ago. He was too blinded by his trust and love for him, that Chanyeol is no judgmental, that he’s broad minded, he understands. Boy was he wrong, a day ofconfession and the ten year old friendship with him vanished. It was not enough to actually know who Park Chanyeol is.


End file.
